


Just Maybe

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, aokaga - Freeform, aomine is slightly jealous, don't hate me ; _ ;, kuroko is a great bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do<em> you ever get the feeling of floating, floating so high that even the tips of a swallow's wings are unable to touch you? Feel so light, that you concluded that you were like the mist itself, escaping the grasp of reality? And tell me, if you did, would you let it go of everything you had?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Do _you ever get the feeling of floating, floating so high that even the tips of a swallow's wings are unable to touch you? Feel so light, that you concluded that you were like the mist itself, escaping the grasp of reality? And tell me, if you did, would you let it go of everything you had?_

 He tossed and turned, trying to burrow further into his comforter, but he could not get to sleep. The quick thudding of his heart sounded in his ears, echoing in the hallways of his hearing passage. Kagami scrunched up his eyebrows, before he lethargically forced himself to stand up on wobbly legs, stumbling to the kitchen for some sleeping pills. Grabbing the small pill, he popped it into his dry mouth, swallowing it with a gulp of water. As he felt the pill slowly take effect, the redhead reached his bed as quickly as his shaking legs could go, collapsing into the covers as dark spots clouded his vision and the world went pitch black.

_Tell me, please. I need the answer._

"Kagami-kun, are you honestly sure you are alright? You have been looking under the weather these few days." And even if Kagami wanted to vehemently deny that fact, his best friend was right. He had been hearing the warning bells go off in his head, literally. His ears would block out any other sound, focusing on the quickness of his heart beats that made his head ache ever so much so. "Maybe because I couldn't sleep." Kagami replied, although the pained expression on his face remained unchanged. "Perhaps so. But, I  **am** taking you to see a doctor, right after school, just to be on the safe side." Kuroko added, pale blue eyes shining with worry and emotional conflict. After all, the person he regarded as his light looked horrible. Maybe the redhead did not know, but he was walking in a crooked line.

Shooting one more look at his friend, Kuroko helped Kagami into his seat as the bell signalled the start of the next lesson. 

_And maybe, just maybe, I could...._

"Tetsu, what's the meaning of calling me during school hours?" Kuroko sighed into his receiver, before answering his question. "Its Kagami-kun, I don't think he's been feeling well." Calmly, he tried to ignore the slight waver of his own voice, as the lazy bluenet snorted at the other side of the line. "Didn't know idiots could get sick. And what's the point of telling me?" Kuroko looked at the head of flaming red hair in front of him, the owner seemingly spacing out while their teacher rattled on about consonants. "Kagami-kun is heavy, and I require assistance." The teal-haired man asked in his quiet voice, the teacher never seeming to notice that he was using his phone during class time. Then again, that had been how he managed to smuggle vanilla shakes into class from time to time.

"Urgh, just this once. And that idiot better be grateful!" Kuroko could hear the annoyance radiating from the tone the other was using, but the hint of concern in Aomine's voice did not go unnoticed by him, as he swiftly answered. "We'll be waiting at the school gates, and I know you can make it early since you were probably thinking of skipping your last class." "Damn, how did you- whatever, I'll make it." Hearing the conformation, Kuroko quickly switched off his phone, turning his attention back to the lesson. He did not want to fail the upcoming class test, after all.

_...Maybe I could just..._

Outside Seirin, a familiar tanned person could be seen clicking his tongue as he waited for his company. His sweat had dried as he waited for the last bell to ring, school blazer sticking to his arms disgustingly. Anyone who had walked past might assume that he was either looking for someone to beat up, from the menacing look he threw at passersby. Aomine Daiki couldn't believe this. The redhead was nothing to him, so why had he rushed to the school in a hurry? Perhaps, he wanted to see if Kagami had really fallen ill. Such a ball of sunshine couldn't possibly fall sick, right? Cussing at how he had described his rival as a ball of sunshine, he watched as the students burst out of the school just as the fated bell rang. 

Peering over other students' heads, he made out the distinct head of red, accompanied by another head of baby blue. "Over here!" Aomine made a small, half-hearted wave as the two slowly got closer to him. Then he saw Kagami's condition. He looked like he hadn't slept, heck, he looked like he hadn't slept in  _days._ Beneath scarlet eyes, dark, heavy eyebags decorated Kagami's eyes like gray eyeshadow. Simply put, Kagami looked horrible. "Hey man, you okay?" Aomine asked in a cautious tone, not wanting to anger the man when he looked so miserable. Aomine Daiki did have a heart, and could not really bear to make Kagami feel worse. A smile graced the redhead's features, a tired and weary one, but a smile nonetheless. "Perhaps I ate too much before going to bed." He joked, but his voice sounded strained.

"Tetsu was right, you need to get to the hospital." Daiki frowned, elegant eyebrows furrowed. "Indeed, Aomine-kun, and we need to get there immediately. I have been observing Kagami-kun throughout class, and his condition seems pretty bad to me." Tetsuya's lips settled into a firm, grim line, as he slipped Kagami's bag onto his shoulder. "Kuroko, I can carry my own bag...I'm not that sick...." Kagami made a feeble attempt at a rebuttal, but his body was already starting to sag. "Tch, you're clearly unwell, Baka." Aomine made a disgruntled sound as he heaved a bleary-eyed Kagami onto his back. "Wo-wouhhh!" Taiga shouted as he felt himself being lifted up like a sack of potatoes.

"Kagami-kun, please leave this to us. You might want to take a nap on Aomine-kun's back, I can see you yawn." Kuroko laughed softly as the redhead tried to stifle his yawn unsuccessfully. "Don't drool on me, got it, idiot?" The gruff voice of the person carrying him barked out, readjusting Kagami's weight on his back. And that was all Kagami heard, before the darkness seeped in and took over his thoughts, him falling into deep slumber.

_I don't understand... help..._

_What's wrong? It feels weird..._

"-ake up! Kagami-kun, we're here, wake up." Small nudges jostled the tall boy, as said red-head grumbled in his sleep, trying to swat at the  elbow with his hand. Perhaps he forgot that he was still currently situated on a certain someone's back, because he was extremely horrified when he nearly fell. Nonetheless, the quick scare woke him up instantly, heart pumping blood to his light-headed brain almost instantly. "What were you thinking? You could have smashed your head against the concrete ground and died! And you drooled on my shirt even when I told you not to!" A quick observation revealed the wet stain on the right shoulder of Aomine's blue cotton blazer. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to." Kagami apologized, before the deafening thumps of his heart started up, nearly spilting his head into two.

Pain wrecked his body, as he felt something clench around his heart, as if there was an invisible hand having a vice-like grip around the pumping organ, as his pupils started to dilate. "Aomine-kun! We have to get him into the hospital immediately!" Kuroko nearly shouted, as his eyes went wide with horror at the sight of his friend screaming and clutching at his chest as if a demon had just possessed him. Aomine, who had been nearly thrown off balance when the redhead started losing his mind, quickly jostled Kagami into a more secure position and dashed through open doors, hot on Kuroko's heels. 

_It's...constricting. It hurts! Somebody...anybody...My heart hurts so much...Help..._

Sprinting into the hospital, the two immediately ran to the receptionist, as Kagami screamed in silent pain, head buried into navy blue hair, fingers digging into tawny skin. Growling softly, Aomine was about to shout at Kagami, before he felt the hot wetness seeping into his hair. Kagami was crying. "N-nurse-san, o-our friend-" Kuroko wheezed, face paler than usual, unable to continue his sentence as he took in lungfuls of air. The short sprint had taken its toll on him, his small frame heaving with each breath he took. Seeing the three in their pathetic state, and the redhead almost having a mental breakdown but appearing to be physically unharmed, the receptionist took action, and the patient was wordlessly whisked into the ER with nurses by his side. 

* * *

"I apologize, but you cannot enter the emergency room." Three nurses held back the tanned person who was trying to barge through them. "But something is wrong with him! That's my f-rival in there, I need to see if he's okay!" Aomine tried to slam past them, but they managed to hold him back. Nurses were really, unexpectedly strong. "Aomine-kun, let's just wait for the report to come out. I'm sure Kagami-kun will be....fine." Kuroko spoke in a soft, trembling voice, as though he did not even believe his own words. At first glance, he appeared to be his usual self. The tight clenching of his fists, however, broke the facade. The bluenet could feel it, the anger the silent boy felt, not anger towards Kagami, definitely not, but more likely towards himself, for not sensing something awfully wrong with his friend earlier. There was also anxiety, not knowing what was the outcome of the red-haired friend.

Seeing his best friend in that state, all anger dissipated from the tanned male's body.  _Tetsu was right._ He thought to himself bitterly. Besides, how could his rage compare to Kuroko's. Kuroko was probably feeling a lot worse than him right now, but was still able to keep his emotions in check. Feeling horribly selfish, Aomine slumped against the wall, as the two waited with silent companionship for the results to be announced.

_It's dark, so dark. Where'd the light go? Why is there no one around? Why am I breathing so quickly ..._

Eyelids slowly cracked open, the wine-red irises beneath them slightly hazy and unclear. As Kagami squinted at the bright room, two blurry figures clouded his vision. "Kagami?" "Kagami-kun?" He recognized these voices, even though his ears seemed to be filled with cotton, and his brain like mush. "Aomine? Kuroko? Where am I? And the light hurts my eyes." Kagami coughed, speech slurred with sleep. He was not answered. Confused, Kagami looked from one to the other, as his sight was slowly regained. Kuroko looked pained and guilty, while Aomine looked like he wanted to commit murder. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" Kagami asked, trying for a small smile to lighten up the tension in the room. Yet, that did not do much help. Instead, Kuroko looked more sad than ever, and Aomine was really starting to scare Kagami with the look he was giving to the wall. "Well....Kagami-kun, you're in the hospital ward." Kuroko croaked out, his voice cracking. 

Looking around, Kagami saw that Kuroko was right. The bleached walls, sparsely-furnished room, complete with a water dispenser, was starting to remind him more and more of the hospital rooms he had seen in the scenes of dramas. "But...why am I here?" Kagami asked. The pain in his chest had disappeared almost completely, he realised with a sigh of relief. Kuroko tensed up, and his gaze diverted away from Kagami's eyes a little. "Well...the doctor said you have......an illness, Kagami-kun." "Illness? Ho-how bad is it?" The redhead asked, breath trembling with anticipation.

His friend did not answer. Helplessly, he glanced at the other male in the room for help. "The doctor said you have heart problems. Coronary artery disease, to be exact." Aomine replied in a serious tone that Kagami had never heard before, blue eyes seeming to blaze a hole through the wall. "C-coronary... Kuroko, do I- Is it tru-, is it-, I-its a mistake, r-right? Tell me, the doctor must have...made a mistake right? Don't joke with me like this..." Kagami tried to laugh, the sound too fake and high-pitched to sound natural, as he looked at his companions. Kuroko just seemed more downcast than usual, and Aomine's fist made contact with the wall loudly. "N-no, it can't be. I'm healthy! Heck, I play basketball! Th-this is just a prank, right? C'mon, say the punchline and let's go home!" The redhead was getting more and more distraught by the second, voice getting louder and more high-pitched with each word he shrieked.

"Kagami-kun, please, calm dow-" Kuroko tried to plead, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. With a pained cry, Kagami flung the hand off with a strong shrug. "CALM DOWN?! I'M GOING TO DIE AND YOU TELL ME TO  **CALM THE FUCK DOWN!?** " He bawled loudly, tears escaping ruby-red eyes. "Tetsu's right. If you don't calm down, you might get a heart attack and die faster." Aomine's voice struck a chord in Kagami's heart, and the redhead held his breath. In a desperate half-whisper that nearly broke Kuroko's heart, Kagami asked. "How much longer....do I have left..." "A few weeks, maybe more than a month." Kuroko replied morosely, looking at his light. Kagami's eyes were dimming, losing the strong fire they usually burned bright with. As he turned to look at Aomine, he could see the emptiness in the other's eyes, as if his eyes were already completely devoid of light. 

 _No wonder,_ Kuroko thought,  _After all, it was Kagami-kun who showed him the light again. After Kagami-kun's light goes out, so will Aomine-kun's._ "Give me a minute, I need to make a call. I'll...appreciate it if you gave me some privacy." Accepting his red handphone from Kuroko, Kagami pressed the speed-dial '2', as the two boys slowly shut the door behind them. Even from behind the door, they could hear the fluent English, the small cries the redhead made, and the soothing voice of Kagami's 'brother'. "As expected, he'll call that 'Himuro' guy..." Aomine said half-heartedly, toying with his handphone strap. "Aomine-kun, if you're jealous, you can just say so." Kuroko smiled at his friend sadly, watching the twisted half-smile on Aomine's face. It was a dead giveaway that Aomine felt bitterness and a tinge of jealousy. "Me? The  _great Aomine Daiki-sama,_ jealous?" The bluenet choked, dark blue eyes glaring at the powder-blue haired shadow. "Yes, jealous. But Aomine-kun, I bet you didn't know..." Kuroko scoffed, a very unnatural action that he had never known Kuroko could do, "that Kagami-kun put  _your_ number as the first speed-dial." 

"Wha-" "Guys, you can come in now." Cutting Aomine off unintentionally, Kagami called out to the corridor, voice seemingly calmer. "But of course, Kagami-kun." Kuroko slipped on his familiar mask of blankness, stepping back into the ward. Aomine, slightly confused with the warm feeling that spread across his chest, darted into the ward quickly, grabbed his bag that was discarded onto the chair and left quickly with an apology of "I forgot I have something on."

_You can't help me? Or is it that you don't want to help me?_

**-to be continued-**


	3. SORRY

This may not be finished, my sincerest apologies to everyone.


End file.
